


Summer Stars

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Castiel and Dean's time at Shurley's summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt:  
> SUMMER CAMP AU where Dean doesn’t meet his co-counselor until they’re both moving into their cabin at the same time and the first thing out of his mouth is, “Top or bottom?”
> 
> And the first thing out of Cas’ mouth is, “Top. Oh wait – you meant the bunk beds. Bottom, please.”

Dean despised camps. 

It wasn’t just the stupid activities that everyone had to suffer through. It was the less-than-average food, the stink in the boys’ bathrooms, the Arctic-hell-holes that they had to sleep in, the mosquitoes, the sun…together, they made camps insufferable. And to top it all off, his brother was with him this summer, his cheery attitude making Dean want to strangle him.

Well, it might also get him kicked out. Dean filed that away under his list of ‘Ways To Escape Hell’. 

The sound of the camp leader’s voice snapped him out of his pity party.

“Welcome to Shurley’s Summer Camp! The first hour is free so you can all get settled in. The briefing will be held afterwards. All the lists are up on the notice board. Please proceed in an orderly manner” Chuck’s voice barely reached across the rising chatter around him.

Picking up his bags, Dean made his way through the swarm, looking for his name on the lists. Most of the names in his cabin were familiar; Victor and Garth. Ed and Harry were with them as well but as long Dean kept his mouth shut, it wasn’t too bad. There was another name on the list. Castiel. Dean frowned. That was one hell of an unusual name.

He walked in the middle everyone choosing their bunk. Victor and Garth had already picked the one closest to the bathroom, Ed and Harry were settling on the one in the middle.

Which left Dean and…Castiel. Who just arrived, looking immensely confused. Probably because he couldn’t believe the idiots he was spending summer with. 

Dean didn’t really mind when it came to bunks so he asked Castiel.

“Top or bottom?”

Castiel turned his head towards him, blue eyes regarding him.

“Top. Oh wait, you meant the bunk beds. Bottom, please.” 

Dean’s eyes widened, not quite sure if he had heard him correctly.

Also, he didn’t expect Castiel to be a top. 

In all fairness, the guy looked so innocent and wide eyed, his shirt tucked in just so, a black pair of glasses perched on his nose. He was the kind of guy someone begged to defile. So you could say that Dean Winchester just learned an important lesson on never judging someone based on their appearance. 

“Uh, really? I mean, sure, the bottom’s all yours, I mean, take the bunk,” Smooth, Winchester.

Castiel smirked. “Just don’t make too much noise if you need to get up in the middle of the night.”

Dean nodded, distracted. “Yeah, whatever.”

Castiel seemed to settle down pretty quickly, taking out a book and reading. Dean couldn’t believe it. He was gonna make a comment but for some reason, his tongue was tied around the suave guy.

He got the hell out of there before he said something even more embarrassing.

The first day was a blur, filled with pointless “Get to know your group” activities. Dean had picked woodworking and mechanics as his main courses that summer, with drama and cooking as his relief courses. He loved the peace that came with working with the physical and the tangible, it gave him a focused goal and something to look forward to in a place that sucked ass.

That night, the guys all got round to come up with mutual agreements regarding cabin activities. Castiel had remained unusually quiet throughout, letting Ed and Harry run their lame speeches. It wasn’t like Dean knew him any better than the others, but he liked to maintain that their earlier interaction had sparked a…bond of some sort.

Looking back now, it was such a load of bull.

It was a few days in now and for all that time that they were in each other’s space, Dean didn’t talk to Castiel at all. Their friendship circles ran in completely different ways; Dean had Victor, Garth, Jo and Ash, Castiel had…people. And the days were normally packed with way too many activities to go out of the way for conversation. Not that Dean wanted to talk to the smartass, but…oh, whatever. It wasn’t like Castiel made it any easier, he had his nose in a book all night long so it made it a little difficult, unless Dean wanted to spend his free time trying to make small talk with the spine of a book. 

It wasn’t until their first weekend off, that Dean realised the, uh, extent of their profound bond.

A week had gone by before their first real weekend. All campers spent this time lounging in their pyjamas and stuffing their faces with comfort food. It was one of the rare times Dean found Castiel not preoccupied. 

“Hey, Cas, can I call you Cas? Listen, the guys and I are heading out to the ice cream place round the corner, you want in?” Dean asked him, already figuring the answer was probably a resounding no.

“I wouldn’t mind that actually. I’ll be out in a minute.” Cas replied, oblivious to Dean’s bewildered stare. 

“Who knew? The guy actually has a summer spirit.” Dean muttered to no one in particular. They borrowed the camp’s bicycles and took off to the ice cream parlour.

Heaven’s Delights was truly an understatement to the ice creams that they offered.

After a week of shitty cafeteria food (it wasn’t that bad, but Dean tended to exaggerate), he was ready to sink his teeth into anything and everything. They spotted a booth tucked in a corner and made their way over, their muddy feet dragging on the clean linoleum. A waitress was sent over as soon as they sat down.  
“Chocolate sundae, please.”  
“I think I’m gonna have…are there any specials?”  
“Ed, man, hurry up.”  
“Cool it, Winchester.”  
“Ok, two double choc, double mint banana float.”  
“What’re you gonna have Cas?” Dean turned to Cas.  
He looked down, squinting at the menu, “A vanilla scoop, please.”  
Dean shook his head, “Dude that sounds like a nun’s diet. How about the chocolate honey and almond?” Cas looked up, considering it.  
“Ok, why not”  
“Could we get two of the chocolate honey and almond?”  
The waitress looked bored out of her mind, and was probably wishing death upon all their houses.

When the ice creams arrived, all conversation ceased to make room for their new treats. For a while, all they did was savour the moment, too absorbed in eating to do much else. So much, that no one noticed Cas’ reactions.

Which is why, in all fairness, Dean could totally blame falling out of his chair on Castiel.

He was not prepared to hear the obscene moans coming out of Cas’ mouth.

“Dean!”  
“Dude, what happened?!”  
“Goddamnit Winchester.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine, just…remembered something.” Dean muttered, glaring at Cas.

Cas, for his part, sucked on the ice cream spoon looking innocent as fuck, the little shit.

“Did you remember that your woodwork project sucks ass,” Harry sniggered, looking at Ed, who could’ve been stoned for all Dean knew.

“Oh, I don’t know man, but at least it’s better than the pathetic excuse of a table you made.” Dean retorted. 

And cue something going up his leg. He kicked whatever it was.

Cas almost yelled.

“Seriously what is up with everyone!?”

“Oh cares. So, you know that chick in our archery class…”

Dean tuned them out, staring at Cas with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe it. Was the guy hitting on him?

Cas’ foot caught on his pants, and slid further up. Dean was so out of his depth, he just sat there. Very aroused.

The two boys looked at each other before Cas broke into quiet giggles. He leaned towards Dean.

“Follow me.” Dean gave him a look. Follow him where? Why?

“Hey guys, I want to check something out, I’m going to go outside,” Cas said, giving Dean a pointed look.

Ah.

“Uh, me too. I’ll catch up with you guys later, don’t wait up,” Dean rushed out. 

The minute Dean stepped outside, he felt a pull at his side. Before he knew it, his head hit the brick wall and there were lips on his face.

Looking back at it now, Dean would’ve liked to say that it was all a smoothly executed make out session but the entire plan was closer to a disaster.

“Ow. Damnit Cas.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Cas giggled, “You look really adorable when you’re a bit mad.” He kissed the side of Dean’s face, a smile on his mouth.

“Do you wear deodorant?” Cas asked out of nowhere.

“Excuse me? Do I not smell good enough for you? You know, some of us actually go outside and shit instead of spending the whole day reading, oh, Cas, are your hands in my pants?”

“Your ass is very delectable. And I run every morning.”

Dean gulped. “Huh. No wonder you got all these, uh, muscles.”

Cas rolled his eyes “Shut up and kiss me, Winchester.”

“Glad to assist.”

When they finally made it back to camp, no one suspected anything, despite Dean’s red lips and Cas’ disheveled hair, both their clothes ragged and small hickeys hidden behind collars. They really had no reason to either, despite the evidence before them; Castiel and Dean had never spent more than five seconds together before today.

The only question was, what now?

There was no way Dean was letting this be a secret memory in a summer that had proven to be quite enjoyable. He wanted more but had no idea what Cas wanted out of this; the guy had made it pretty damn clear he was interested in the physical events that had transpired early that afternoon. 

For their part, neither of them had spoken a word since. 

And when Cas started getting ready to go to bed, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him, roaming from his hair curling around his ears, to his Adam’s apple, pale and flushed in the low light. 

He didn’t realise he’d been caught till he met Cas’ eyes, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. He cocked his head to the side.

“See something you like, Winchester?”

Dean had to stop himself from licking his lips.

“Not gonna lie Cas, but I guess we could get to it once the lights are off at 10.” Dean blurted out. 

It was worth the predatory smile that Cas gave him. He bent down to whisper in Dean’s ears, careful to make sure no one was watching. 

“Meet me outside at ten past 10.” Dean snorted. “Dean, I just want to make sure no one will catch us, I don’t if know you were aware, but I’m actually enjoying camp too much to get kicked out.”

Dean rested his head on hands, his elbows propped up, and batted his eyes. “Because of me, senor?”

It was a pity that Dean missed the soft smiled that bloomed on Cas’ lips. But he didn’t miss the words that followed. 

“Of course, Dean.”

At exactly 10:10 pm, Dean sneaked out to go to the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, a cold breeze greeted him. He shivered, thinking about the warm body he’d meet up with soon. He hoisted himself over the ledge of the open window, lifting his legs over the narrow opening. 

Dean soon spotted Cas by the bench looking out at the beach. He sat next to him, marveling at the beautiful shadows dancing across his features, his blue eyes soft in the moonlight. He couldn’t believe the poetry forming in his mind about a guy who had been an accomplice in a rather spectacular make-out session earlier that day. 

As if Cas could sense his thoughts, he turned around, a smile playing on his face. 

“You know Dean, I honestly wouldn’t mind if we put a stop to this now.”

Wait, what?

Cas continued, “And instead, maybe, I will ask you out on a proper date. And if you say yes, then we can start all over.”

Dean was grinning. “When.”

“Pardon?”

“When I say yes.” Dean corrected him. “I’d love to take you out to the carnival by the pier. Apparently, it’s the cheesiest place for a date. I’d like to put that theory to the test,” Dean teased.

Cas threw his head back, laughing into the night. 

“I’d love that.”

“So you asked me to come here to ask me out? Are you serious Cas? I’m gonna freeze my ass off.” Dean whined.

“No actually, I was planning on kissing you but then you started complaining. I don’t think I’ll follow through, you’re putting me off.”

Dean grunted, “Kiss me, you asshole.” 

“Ugh, you’re such a pain.” Cas said, pulling Dean closer for a soft kiss despite the banter. Their lips brushed against each other, familiarising themselves before Cas parted Dean’s lips with a swipe of his tongue. 

It was a miracle that no one heard the low moans coming from the beach that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're Eric Kripke's works of fiction.


End file.
